Till the End of Time
by Mistress of the Sandbox
Summary: DISCONTINUED. What happens when Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamru, and Neji come back from a mission with fiances from the Cloud village?Not your average romance fic. sasuxsaku nejixten naruxhina shikaxino
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other Naruto characters or an ipod sadly... I do own Yuma,Nami,Sana, and Hana.And the plot, Don't forget that!!! **_

Pairings:

SasukexSakura

NejixTen

ShikaxIno

NaruxHina

Other pairings SasukexNami NarutoxSana NejixHana ShikamaruxYuma though they won't really end up with these girls.

Ages: Sakura 17

Hinata:17

Ino:17

Ten Ten:17

Neji:17

Sasuke:17

Naruto:17

Shikamaru:17

Yuma,Nami,Sana,and Hana: 17

_italics _means someone's thoughts

_**Chapter 1 Welcome Home...NOT!!!**_

Loud cries of "Ino-pig" and "Billboard brow" were heard echoing through the streets of Konaha.

"Will you guys please not fight,"Hinata sighed smiling at her friends' childish antics. The two of them had been arguing, but neither probably knew what had started it.

"Fine but only cause Hinata-chan said so,"Ino smirked,turning towards the gates;Sakura growled and stuck out her tongue. Ten Ten just looked at them,rolling her eyes. All of the girls were standing at the Village Hidden in the Leaves' gates waiting for the four guys who had their hearts forever.

Sasuke Uchiha,Neji Hyuuga_**(a/n: or is it Hyuga?I've seen it spelled both ways)**_ Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki had left 3 months ago to go on a mission in the Cloud village and the girls missed them terribly,after all they had been best friends with the guys since they were 15 years old.But what the guys didn't know was that the girls secertly loved them as more than friends(and the girls didn't know that the guys felt the same way about them too) they were just too shy to show it.

A couple of minutes passes without activity,except for Ten Ten sharping some weapons because she and Neji had planned to spar as soon as he got back just to make sure he hadn't lost it.Then Hinata said in a quiet voice that they barely heard her,"I-I think I see them."Sure enough 8 figures emerged from the trees and the girls rushed to meet them.Ino jumped on Shikamaru yelling"My Shika-kun's back!My Shika-kun's back!" while Ten Ten smiled at Neji and Hinata blushed slightly as she hugged Naruto. Sasuke just looked at Sakura while she smiled and said "Hey."

The foursome were so caught up in their happiness that they didn't notice the other four young women behnd the boys or how weird they were acting. Suddenly the one behind Shikamaru spoke up in a voice that seemed to command attention.

"Shikamaru who is this person and why is she hugging you?"The woman frowned a little and Ino noticed that she had cerulean blue hair and golden eyes that were squinted in scrutiny of her. She was moderately tall and wore a Cloud village headband._Interesting,not much is really known about that village, I wonder what they're doing here?Ino thought. _The woman's outfit consited of a blue tank top with a skirt to match;she had bandages going up her right leg. She gazed at Ino's clothes critically and Ino felt the dilike settling in her chest-there was just something about this girl that Ino didn't like one bit.

Shikamaru sighed and said,"Yuma, this is Ino,my best friend. Ino this is Yuma, my-" Yuma cut him off and,stepping forward,said in a delightfully malicious voice,"HIS FIANCE!"She grinned in a non-friendly way,enunciating every syllable. The smile that had been frozen on Ino's face dropped to the ground with a look of disbelief and,though it was not noticed by Shikamaru,utter heartbreak. Sakura, Ten Ten, and Hinata, who had been listening when they heard the word 'fiance' from Yuma turned their heads toward Ino. That's when the other girls stepped forward and intoduced themselves; things only got better from there.

"I'm Nami,"a very pretty girl with jade-green hair and bubblegum pink eyes stood in front of Sasuke wearing a green top and the same skirt as Yuma and she had bandages on her left leg."I'm Sasuke-kun's fiance."She had the voice of a phone sex operator and a body of a model. **(a/n:if that makes sense to you)**Nami hugged Sasuke,who Sakura saw tense a little and look pointedly at the ground. Sakura looked with no emotion,though she was freaking out on the inside.

"I'm Sana,"a very petite girl with pale lavender hair and midnight blue eyes spoke up,she wore a white version of the others outfits and she had bandages on her left arm. Hinata met her gaze with no problem. "P-pleased t-to meet you,"she replied coolly. Hinata only stuttered when she was angry now,and even then she showed only a hint of her past hindrance.She looked at Naruto,who couldn't stop fidgeting for some reason.

The last girl was tall with onyx hair and eyes to match, she looked as if she could be related to the Uchiha clan. "Hana is my name,"she spoke with confidence and looked at Ten Ten with a challenge in her eyes that Ten Ten accepted wholeheartedly with a look of her own. Hana wore a red verson of the outfits and her bandages were on her right arm.

"And we are the Cloud four,fiances to these guys,"Yuma said.

All four of the Konaha kunoichi kept their composure and introduced themsleves.

"I'm Sakura."She waved in greeting, though she smiled ,Ino,Ten Ten and Hinata could tell it was a fake.

"I'm Hinata,"the Hyuuga heiress stammered, to anyone else it would seem she was nervous but her 3 best friends knew it was because she was very,very pissed.

"Ten Ten." was the ground out reply the weapons mistress gave to them.

And of course they had already met Ino.Since no one else could think of anything ot say Sakura felt it was time for her to leave before she did something she would regret.

"Well congragulations you guys,"Sakura smiled,continuing that facade of pure joy."I hope you have a wonderful life together."(While Sakura may have seemed to raditae nothing but good intentions,her Inner Sakura was declaring war on Sasuke and his bride to be).And with that Sakura turned to leave.

"Oh and Sasuke?"Sasuke shifted his gaze on Sakura but he stil wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Welcome back,"she smiled ruefully,leaving her shocked friends in her wake. They hurried after her,not bothering to wave goodbye to the others.

"Well aren't _interesting_,"jeered Yuma,putting a hand on her hip and imitating Ino's shocked look.The other girls giggled.

"Shut up!"Sasuke whirled around,Sharingan blazing in his eyes. Yuma's eyes went wide with alarm and she went behind Shikamaru again. It was her first time seeing the Uchiha clan's revered blood limit directed at her. The other girls, who seemed to be acting like miniature Yuma's stepped back also.It would've been hiliarious save for the fact that the guys actually had to marry these horrible women.

"All of you shut up,"Shikamaru frowned and began to walk to the Hokage's tower. "We have to file our mission reports." The guys nodded and went with him. It seemed for once in his life,Naruto had nothing to say whatsoever.

"But what about the wedding preparations!"Hana screeched at Neji, following the guys closely.

"There will be plenty of time for that later,"he replied stiffly. Little did the Cloud girls know that this was not a real marriage,but actually a mission. Too bad Sakura,Hinata, Ino or Ten Ten didn't know it.

_**[(A/N: My newest fanfic about love,hidden feelings,and of course drama.I know it's probaly been done to death,the whole the guys leave and come back with some other chicks who are mean and cold hearted and the girls are heartbroken and decide to leave the village,but I promise it won't be like all the others.And if none of you noticed I made Yuma to be the inverse of Ino,Sana to be the inverse of Hinata,Hana to be the inverse of Ten Ten and Nami to be the inverse of Sakura.Please R&R!!Thanks!!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any related characters or an ipod but that's gonna change in 15 days and counting!!**_

_**Chapter 2 Little Rays of Sunshine on a Cloudy Day**_

**When** the girls left they went to the playground they used to go to when they were younger if they were having boy trouble or just regular old problems. Ten Ten was the first to speak.

"Someone please just shake me so I can wake the hell up,"she groaned. The others looked up in understanding silence.

"This feels like a nightmare, but i guess we brought it on oursleves,"whispered Ino, curling her legs up in the swing. Each girl looked up and smiled sadly at one another. It always used to be like this and now it came back to them like a horrible recurring dream just to spite them.

Naruto would be completely oblivous to the crush Hinata had on him;Ino would harbor feelings for Shikamaru,but was too afraid she'd ruin their friendship if she told him so she just flirted playfully it would seem to him but deep down it wasn't all just play;Ten Ten loved Neji with all her heart but was too shy to tell him because Neji wasn't exactly known to show his feelings for someone except his deceased father. He was even know as the 'human ice cube' to most of his obsessed fangirls,so Ten Ten was forced into the role of tomboy just to be arounf him everyday;and Sakura would tell Sasuke how she felt about him whether he liked it or not, but he always rejected her and ended up leaving and breaking her heart even more.

It had become a pattern over the years until one day the girls just stopped. It was when they'd all turned 16 and started to focus on other things. Sakura stopped telling Sasuke how she felt and she trained with Tsunade instead to become stronger not only for herself but for him as well. One day the two spared when he came back to the village form killing Orochimaru and Sakura beat him. From that day on he asked her to fight him until they became closer than friends, but neither made a move on it.

Ten Ten still trained with Neji, but she was a little more girly now and she spent half her time training and the other half hanging with the girls. It didn't take long for the other boys her age(and some that were scarily older) to notice her and Neji,tired of her constant dates getting in the way of their training (or so he told her) scared the potential boyfriends away. He'd been a little jealous,though he would never admit it, and hung around her more, being a little overprotective sometimes.

Hinata decided to work on her stuttering problem. She worked hard for days and weeks until she only stuttered when she was angry or out of breath. Naruto was sent on a mission with her on the team and he started to notice that she didn't stutter nor did she avert her gaze when he looked at her. After the mission he took her to celebrate its success by going out for ramen. And the two became best friends. He even shared his ramen with her, but only her of course.

Ino, surprisingly all she did was sit and watch the clouds with Shikamaru. They even discussed important things from time to time. As the days passed this became a ritual for them and when Ino didn't show one day,lazy ass Shikamaru tore up the toen in search of her. He found her at her family's flower shop. She looked surprised to see him there and then she remembered the cloud gazing. She explained that her mother had wanted her to take over the shop for the day while she was out. Shikamaru understood of course and decided to spend the day gazing at flowers instead of clouds. 

The girls pondered these sweet memories for a while before each of them stood up to leave.

"I guess we should go home,"Hinata murmured. "But I don't want to be alone tonight with Neji and his-his creature. Can I sleep over at one of your houses?"

They giggled at her choice of word and they decided to make it a group thing and went to Sakura's place.

_**(mIz mOmO here----well i hope you like this chap and it may start off a little boring but i promise you more action and a little drama/romance/humor in the next chap!!please r&r---mOmO out---)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**0(mIz mOmO--I would like to dedicate this chapter to anko2468 in hopes that she will start talking to me again.lolz!!and i want her to know i am a gurl but i'm not gonna talk to ur fist.lolz.also i would like to thank SerenitySoilder 97 and siny for their reviews because if it weren't for you guys i wouldn't have ne reviews at all.o'''o**_

_**ne**_

_**ways **_

_**heres**_

_**da**_

_**chap!!**_

_**enjoy!--mOmO out)**_

**xXx...**

**...XxX**

**xXx...**

**...XxX**

**xXx...**

**...XxX**

**xXx...**

**...XxX**

**xXx...**

**...XxX**

**xXx...**

**...XxX**

**xXx...**

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto...yeah i never get tired of saying that disclaimer...oh yeah and i don't own Nikes or Dickies though i own some shoes by Nike and a very nice red Dickies skirt and i'm rambling so just ignore me and get on with the story...damn fingers won't stop typing this disclaimer damn it stop typing i order you to stop NOW!okay skip this and go on with the chap and once again i dont own Naruto!!**_

_**Chapter 3 Silhouettes of a Perfect Frame**_

On the day before the engagement party was scheduled Kiba,Genma, and some other guys had planned a reunion for the Rookie 9. Neither Sakura,Hinata, Ten Ten or Ino had wanted to go but Kiba just had to use Akamaru's cuteness to get them to go. The girls just knew the guys would be there with their fiances. The only good part about the whole thing was that they got to go shopping for new outfits. So after much showering, putting on make up and fussing over hair they stepped out of Ino's house withe these outfits on:

Ino had on a spagetti strapped top, some regular denim short shorts and some four inch sliver high heels. Ten Tan had on a red tube top, a denim skirt that stopped at mid-thigh with shorts under it, _**(a/n:she never could break her habit of disliking skirts so she made peace with it by wearing shorts under it so its not like a skirt at all to her if that makes sense) **_and on her feet she wore low top Nike Air Force One's. Hinata wore a white tube tube top that had the words "I'm no Angel" in purple and silver letters,she had on a purple Dickies skirt_**(a/n:much like the one i own.)**_ and on her feet she wore silver heels like Ino's and around her neck she wore a silver heart shaped lockett that had once held a picture of Naruto. Sakura wore a pink tank top with the words "Take a Picture It'll Last Longer" in white and silver. She had on a denim shorts with pink embrooidery on the back pockets and her shoes were white,pink and silver Nike Air Force One's.They admitted that they felt awsome with their new clothes and walked to the park where the party was held with a new bounce in their step than before.

When they got there it was 5:45 p.m. and almost everyone they knew were there except for four guys_**(i'll give you a cookie if you can guess who??)**_ Feeling a little more confident with that knowledge they mingled in with everone and even got into a good spirited game of football(American style) with the guys Hinata and Ino even kicked off their heels to play. The teams wen like this: Kiba, Ten Ten, Sakura, and Chouji against Hinata, Ino, Lee and Konahamaru. The game started off alright with Hinata's team in the lead.Then Kiba's team was behind by four points, the score was 10-14 and just as Ten Ten scored 2 more points, Sasuke, Shikamaru,Neji, and Naruto showed up and sat on the grass with the rest of the spectators.

Hinata then called her time out to so she could tell them the final play.

"Okay everyone listen up! They have caught up with us and this is the last quarter. The final play is to pass the ball to Lee, since he is the fastest one on the team. Did you get that?Good.Now one thing I will **not** tolerate is failure on this team so if one of you are the cause of our demise,you will die. Failure is **NOT** an option!" Everyone looked at Hinata with a mixture of fear and shock at the word _die._

"Hinata surely you don't mean..." Ino began but was cut off mid-sentence.

"Ino-chan,I'm only joking,"she smiled and everyone breathed sighs of relief because they all knew Hinata was as good as her word. "No I'm going to torture you very slowly and painfully if we don't win this game." Konahamaru decided that as the late 3rd Hokage's grandson he should step up and try to talk to Hinata.

"Hinata-san torture is a little extreme-" He was cut off and backed away in fear when Hinata went off on him.

"YOU DARE QUEsION YOUR TEAM CAPTAIN?!THIS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED KONAHAMARU!IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY METHODS THEN YOU CAN GET OFF MY TEAM OR BETTER YET BUILD A BRIDGE AND JUMP OFF!"she yelled."WE ARE GOING TO WIN OR I WILL PERSONALLY SHOW YOU WHY ITACHI UCHIHA AIN'T GOT SHIT ON ME!" Konahamaru fainted and some unkown person came and dragged him off the field. Hinata started breathing heavily, her shoulders shaking. The spectators were shocked,especially Naruto, he had never seen Hinata act like that before,he was afraid and turned on at the same time. Sasuke wanted to know why his older brother'ain't got shit' on Hinata but after careful contemplation decided he was better off not knowing. Neji understood, for he lived in the same house as Hinata ans she had gone off on him too,more than once in fact since she'd gottne over her speech problem. Shikamaru just didn't care and promptly fell asleep in the grass under the shade of a sakura tree.

After much debating, them members of Hinata's team decided to make Lee go and see if she was alright. Lee didn't understand why Ino wouldn't go since she was one of Hinata's best friends after all and what he got was a look that told him he'd better get going or something extremely bad would happen to him in 10 seconds so he left quickly to comfort the destraut Hyuuga. Lee would never admit it out loud but he was shaking in his green spandex suit which was skin tight. He was going to put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, but just as his outstretched fingers were about to make contact, she started to giggle,louder and louder._-My Kami, she's finally cracked-_Lee thought as he backed away.

"H-Hinata?"Lee said uncertainly.

"I'm so sorry you guys, sometimes i get a little competitive,"she smiled innocently,Ino and Lee fell down anime style and they got bakc into the game. But before they left Hinata said,"Remember have fun with it and I'M WATCHING YOU!" she empahasized this with a point of her fingers to her Byakugan.

While Hinata gave her team a "pep talk" Kiba took the time to tell his team their new play.

"Okay you guys this is the last quarter and I have a feeling that they're gonna give the ball to Lee since he's the fastest one on their team, and that gives us the advantage." Ten Ten and Chouji nodded but Sakura didn't get it.

"How do we have the advantage if all Lee has to is _jog _to the goal and we loose?"she asked.

"Well we have the advantage because Lee has a crush on a certain pink haired girl on our team,"Kiba explained grinning widely at the look on Sakura's face.

"No Way!"she immediately shook her head. She couldn't beleive the nerve of these guys to use her like that,even though admitly as a kunoichi she got used for worse things on missions so in comparisson this wasen't all that bad.

"But Sakura you must!If you do this for us we'll fond a way to get rid of that disgusting smell that comes from your bathroom on very hot days in the summer,"Kiba offered, Sakura turned bright pink at the mention of this.

"But how do you know..."She looked at Ten Ten who was avoiding her eyes.

"What!?" Ten Ten exclaimed, her brown eyes darted back and forth nervously.

"You told them!"Sakura yelled.

"I'm sorry Sakura;sacrifices must be made for the greater good!"Ten Ten shot back, her jaw set determindly.

"This.Is.Just.A.GAME!!"Sakura exploded. She and Ten Ten were ready to go at it until Chouji stepped in.

"Look are you gonna do it or not Sakura?We are wasting time and I would like to get to Ichikiru's before they close"He said point blank. Sakura's anger dided down a little and Ten Ten backed off and listened as Kiba told them his plan.

"Sakura, you're job is to distract Lee long enough so I can tackle him and you get the ball while Ten Ten and Chouji block Hinata and Ino. Got it?"

"Hai!" they chorused and the game was on again.Just as Kiba had predicted,Lee caught the football Ino thre to him and began to run like the wind. Kiba scanned the field for Sakura and found her in their "meeting spot" waiting for the green beast as he neared. Sakura started to giggle flirtasiously and called out,"Lee-_kun _could you do me a huge favor?" Lee instantly ran up to her and struck his signature nice guy pose and said,"Oh Sakura-chan,my youthful love, what is it that you reqiure?" Sakura "shyly" twirled a piece of her bubblegum colored locks around a finger, and beckoned him closer with another finger. He walked forwad in awe and love at her beauty and when he was close enough for her she leaned forward and whispered,"Give me the football." Her lips lightly touched his ear as she drew back. Lee blushed red at the contact and nodded dumbly as he handed her the ball. Hinata saw the whole scene and she actually tackled Chouji to charge toward Lee yelling,"LEE YOU FUZZY BROWED IDIOT!DON'T GIVE HER THE BALL!" Lee snapped to his senses but it was too late . Kiba tackled Lee and passed the ball back to Sakura while he wrestled the taijutsu maniac. Sakura dashed to the gial as soon as the ball touched her hand,winning the game for her team. And now Sakura was being treated to drinks for their victory. It was a happy time for all-except Lee who had been strangled by Hinata, but he was alright when they pulled her off of him.

* * *

**xXx...**

As the day wore on and it started to get darker,Kiba suggested that everyone go to the new bar Ichikiru's Ramen Shop had opened up called "Nin 21". they all agreed, not wanting to turn in just yet.The place was bangin' and everyone was having a good time. Shino even bought a round of drinks for everyone aand they were pretty tipsy when the music started to play.

Naruto suddenly stood and walked over to Hinata and asked her to dance. She giggled madly and accepted. The alcohol made her forget any anger she had towards him for the time being. They slow danced to 'No Air' by Jordan Sparks ft. Chris Brown and Naruto whispered to Hinata,"You look really pretty tonight Hinata-chan." She smiled and suddenly remembered something.

"Thanks but where's that woman you're supposed to be marrying?" she asked him.looking up into his blue eyes intently. Naruto's fox-like grin dropped to a grimace at the mention of her name.

"Sana and the others didn't want to come tonight because they said they had more important things to do than meet my friends,"he explained.

That made Hinata dislike Sana even more;the thing she hated more than anything else was a snob and it was because she'd grown up in a family full of them. They acted as if they were better than everyone else which was why in the Hyuuga family the elders sometimes forced the younger caln members to marry distant cousins if they couldn't find anyone else higher on the social food chain. But desoite this Hinata hadn't turned out the same way thankfully.

Naruto saw that he had upset her so he began to twirl her around, making h er giggle. As Naruto twirled Hinata gracefully, their best friends watched with longing in their eyes. So under the influence of good ole sake, the guys went and asked the girls to dance.

But the time for slow dancing was gone and now 'Hot Stuff' by Pussycat Dolls started to play. Ino snatched Shikamaru onto the dance floor before he could even aske her to dance. Neji asked Ten ten and she nodded. Sasuke,the cocky bastard, just took Sakura by the hand and led her on the dance floor, thinking that she would never refuse him so why bother with asking. Fortunately Sakura was on a partying mood or he would've found himself flying towards Hokage mountain fullspeed when she punched him. So basically the same thing that happened with Hinata and Naruto happened to them too, except the slow dancing part. Ino was grinding on Shikamaru,who flushed red a little,Sakura lifted her arms above her head and moved in time to the beat and Sasuke's eyes glinted with approval through the flashing lights. Neji,however was a little annoyed that Ten Ten stayed a few inches away from him while she danced seductivly before his pale lavender eyes. He finally got fed up and grabbed her hips,pulling her against his chest. Ten Ten smacked his hands off her and moved back to her original spot,but she faced forward with a naughty grin on her face,shaking her finger at him and giggled,"Uh uh uh,no touchy, Mr. Ice Queen!" Neji almost growled in irritation. _-When did i become Mr. Ice Queen?and how can i be a Mr. queen any way?I'll show her Ice Queen-Neji thought. H_e jerked Ten Ten back to him, smirking at her very visible blush through the darkness.

But as we know all good things must come to an end. The party ended a little after 2 am because most of them had missions later that morning. So the guys,being the gentlemen they were, walked the girls home...

_**(miz mOmO--Ooh a cliffie!whatever shall i do?or what shall you do?I know!!you can review more and the update will come faster!!muah ha ha ha-hack-cough-...enough of that ne ways...Sorry it took a while for this update i have school and other supid things in my life that reqiure attention. I hope you liked this chap although i'll probably be changing the rating to T now because of other chaps.please R&R i'd love it if i at least got 10 reviews(although more would be appreciated XD)!!please and thank u!!--mOmO out3)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HEY YOU GUYS, mOmO's BACK WITH A VENGANCE AND CHAPTER 4.HEH HEH SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS UPDATE I'VE HAD THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN FOR MONTHS I JUST KEPT GETTING STUCK WITH SASU SAKU AND NARU HINA'S PART.SURPRISINGLY INO SHIKA AND NEJI TEN WERE SO EASY!IM NOT A VERY BIG FAN OF THOSE TWO BUT I AM A FAN SO THIS WAS GOOD AND NOW MAY I PRESENT CHAPTER 4 I GOT A pLAN**_

_**c h A P T (E) R 4 I GOT a plAN**_

"Hey Shika, I'll be right back, I need to get into something more comfortable, k?" Ino said, walking down the hallway of her apartment. Shikamaru nodded and sat down on the light purple love seat looking at all the stuff Ino had on her coffee table. There was a picture of all three of them plus Asuma- sensei, when they were genin , he smiled slightly remembering those days. They had been a sort of dysfunctional family back then, but when Asuma- sensei had been killed, you would think they'd have grown apart, but no they actually became closer, in fear of losing another teammate. He moved his eyes to the next picture, there was Ino with her mom and dad. It looked like it had been taken recently. He knew Ino loved her mom and dad more than anything but she'd moved out early because they drove her nuts. The last picture was one of Sakura, Ten Ten, Hinata and Ino herself at a nightclub. Each of them were dressed sexily but to him Ino would always outshine any girl he knew.

While he sat there looking at the picture, he hadn't noticed Ino walk in the room,

"Shika?" Ino called softly, he looked up abruptly setting the picture down to see Ino dressed in a light purple silk spaghetti strapped top with matching shorts that revealed even more of her flawless legs than he'd thought possible and a silk robe that fluttered every time she moved. A lesser man would've had an instant nosebleed. Thanks to years of strict training he was able to keep his cool, but this was almost too much, even for him to have his fantasy actually come true with Ino standing there as if daring him to seize the moment ; throw caution to the wind and his fiancé be damned. After all this was just another mission, the alcohol in his system mad e him feel reckless- at least that was what he told himself afterwards. So without a second thought Shikamaru stood, strode over to Ino, who looked vaguely surprised, and he kissed her. Ino gasped at the feel of his warm lips on hers and Shikamaru took advantage of that to place his tongue in her mouth, he noticed how she tasted faintly of pineapples and some sweet liquor he couldn't name. Ino broke the kiss and stared at him with a look on her face that said she didn't know he had it in him.

Shikamaru on the other hand felt appalled at himself for what he'd just done.

"I-Ino, man I didn't' mean to kiss you," Shikamaru turned red from embarrassment. Then Ino grabbed his shirt, jerking him down so she could kiss him back. When they broke apart for air Shikamaru grabbed her by the waist and said," Ino I lied." Ino raised a thin eyebrow in question.

"When I said I didn't mean to kiss you, I loved." Ino smiled and replied,"Shika, shut up." And with that she kissed him again and he guided her down the hallway never breaking their kiss.

* * *

"Oh Neji come on! You're almost there!"

"Ten Ten I'm trying. For the love Kami be patient!"

"Neji stop teasing me and just touch it already!" Ten Ten panted as she bent over backwards so Neji could touch his left elbow on the green dot.

"Got it," he grunted and Ten Ten reached over him to send the spinner into action.

"Okay, left knee on red,"she announced and shifted to touch it.

"Your turn Neji," she said form somewhere below his chest. Neji reached for the spinner and thumped it."Right hand blur,"he said,"Um Ten Ten?"

"Huh?"she answered.

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The blue spots between your legs," he said bluntly.

"Oh," Ten Ten said."Well what's the problem?"

Neji's eye twitched."It's between your friggin legs, Ten Ten."

She giggled and replied," Oh I get it. Is wittle Neji pooh afwaid of getting cooties?"**(a/n: under today's circumstances cooties kind of reminds me of an STD which Ten Ten doesn't have but it was just a thought)**

Neji sighed and said," Ten Ten, I'm not some child that can be goaded into an argument so I'm not going to justify that remark with a retort."

"I knew it!"Ten Ten shrieked.

"What?"Neji asked, curious.

"I knew that you were gay!"

"..."

"I mean how could I have not seen it before. Oh you put on a good front for a while and I'll admit you had me going with what you did at the bar when we were dancing, boy you put on a good show,"she said thoughtfully.

"Ten Ten?"

"Yes Neji?"

"What the FUCK!" he yelled.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I am NOT gay!"

"Neji it is okay. I know it's hard to have kept that secret for son long and now to have me find out!But to tell you the truth I've known for years I just decided to keep it quiet-"

"I AM NOT GAY!"Neji shouted his face turned red in frustration at the oblivious kunoichi under him.

"Neji, Neji, Neji-"

"Fine I'll prove to you that I'm not gay!" he spat the word out in revulsion at thought of him with another male (no offense lovers of Yaoi!). Neji was about to lift himself off of her, but he lost his balance and fell collapsing on his teammate.

"Ow." came a muffled voice from under him.

"My bad Ten Ten, I lost my balance."

"Yeah yeah you're forgiven now get off me fattie!"She grumbled.

Neji started to smirk, and Ten Ten got a little scared. A smirking Neji is a Neji with a plan and a Neji with a plan is a dangerous one indeed.

"Wha- what are you smirking at Hyuuga?"her voice oozed with false bravado in an attempt to show he didn't intimidate her.

"Now I can prove to you I'm not gay."

Her eyes widened a fraction and she opened her mouth to protest but Neji's mouth cut off any room for arguing. His lips were smooth and insistent as her kissed her. Ten Ten felt his tongue flick across her lower lip asking for entrance which she granted hesitantly (aww come on you know you would too). She tasted of chocolate and vodka to him and he grinned against her mouth as he heard her moan when his tongue stroked hers again and again. He felt the need for air and he reluctantly released her mouth.

Both of them were gasping for oxygen. _Whoa what just happened? Ten Ten thought . I just got kissed by Hyuuga Neji, THE human ice cube and i think i liked it. she thought with child like disgust._

"Good going Neji, now you've given me _your _cooties."She stuck out her tongue inadvertently drawing his eyes to it.

"Aw come on Ten Ten you know you liked it." he was smirking now, taunting her.

"I did not!"a heavy blush covered her face and she was angry at her body's response.

"You did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Neji smirked widened when she fell for his trick. Then Ten Ten realized what she'd said and gasped.

"You tricked me Hyuuga!"she growled.

"So?"

"T-That's called cheating!"she sputtered going red in frustration.

"Yes I believe thats what it is called. But I proved to you that I'm not gay at least,"Neji said thoughtfully.

"Well..."

"What?"

"What do you mean Neji?"

"What do you mean by 'Well'?"

"I don't quite believe that."

"What I've proved to you that I'm NOT gay."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Can you get off me now?"

"No not until you tell me why you can't accept the fact that I'm not gay."

"Well you've done nothing to really prove it."

"I just kissed you!"

"Neji, Neji, Neji. I'm your teammate. You've obviously felt more comfortable around me because I'm the only girl you hang out with so you kissed me because it would mean nothing."

"That kiss did mean something and I'm gonna make sure you get my message."he said quietly.

"Neji wait-"Ten Ten was cut off for the second time that evening by Neji's' mouth over hers, but this time his mouth was more tender, his kiss much more seducing than before. Ten Ten's hands started moving of their own accord, lacing themselves through Neji's hair . He groaned when he felt her legs drawing up, cradling his body on hers and what surprised him the most was that she did all this unknowingly, and he wanted more

He broke the kiss and he looked at her. Her hair was out of it's usual buns, flowing freely around her head, her lips were red from his assault and her brown eyes were glazed with desire and lust. It almost made Neji snap completely. He began to nip at her ear and her traced kisses along her neck, down her collar bone making her gasp.

"Ten Ten..."he murmured against her skin, his breath hot on her neck.

"N-Neji!" she gasped,"Wh- what are you doing?"

"What you want me to do,"he said simply, his voice deeper and husky."Don't you want me to do this Ten Ten?" He licked her neck teasingly until she whimpered,"Y-Yes Neji!"

"Good he smirked, and continued on his way down.

* * *

OMG!Ino and Skika's part was much longer when i was writing it!i feel somehow cheated!and they didn't seem drunk to me except fo Neji's OOC ness.ne ways love it? hate it? plz r&r!


	5. Chapter 5

**[(A / n:Hello all!Here's an early Christmas present for those of you who celebrate it. If you don't then just consider this a regular old update. Enjoy!)]**

**[D I s c l a I m e r]:I do not own Naruto or Grey Goose Vodka.**

**[C h a p t e r 5] Naru x Hina and Sasu Saku**

(x**X**x**Naru****x****Hinax**X**x)**

Hinata thought that their evening had been perfect. They sat on her doorstep taking turns drinking out of a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka and they talked about the old days. He reminded her of the time that he had been on a mission with her team to capture the female Bikouchuu in order to help Naruto find Sasuke. Hinata remembered everything about that mission;it was one of the rare times she had gotten to be around Naruto when they were still genin. She remembered her huge crush on the boy and she still held on to those feelings to this very day. Even though both she and Naruto were admittedly more than a little tipsy it seemed like a perfectly good idea at the time to admit her crush on him. Only when Naruto grew silent did she begin to regret her decision. Then he began to speak.

"Really Hinata?"his voice was neutral so Hinata decided that the truth wouldn't really make things worse.

"Uh huh,"she said hesitantly. She felt his arm wrap around her and tug her closer to him. Hinata couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Wow, I never knew,"He whispered."I was so infatuated with Sakura-chan that the possibility that there might have been some else I could've been with was nonexistent to me."

A long silence ensued before he asked,"Do you still feel the same way now?"

Hinata fidgeted with her hands and looked in his eyes."Yes,"she replied and Naruto blinked before a grin spread from cheek to cheek.

"I feel the same way too Hina-chan!"

There was something bothering Hinata though.

"Well then why are you going to marry Sana?"she asked with a sharp edge to her tone.

Naruto's grin faded at the mention of her name and he said,"I'm not really going to marry her Hinata, it's just for the moment-" He cut off, having already said too much.

"I-I don't really understand Naruto but I know that for whatever reason you're doing this you only have the best intentions,"Hinata hugged him and they sat like that for a while. Naruto was glad that she didn't press him for more information because he would've spilled his guts if she commanded him to. Tsunade would have his head it he had done that and he wasn't strong enough to block one of her punched without breaking his arm and flying across Konaha. After a while he and Hinata got up to say their goodbyes and he pulled her close for a goodbye hug.

Naruto didn't know what it was about the little Hyuuga heiress that had him so transfixed that night. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her and now the alcohol in his system added another addition to that fact:his hands. They would not stay at his sides like he commanded them to;the damned things had to touch her in any way possible whether it be a simple seemingly innocent caress on the girl's shoulder or a full on stroking on the small of her back as he hugged her goodnight in front of her apartment. It was that touch that had her blushing and feeling exposed but at the same time left her wanting more of this contact, so she stood on tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, and the blond grinned and returned the kiss-full on Hinata's mouth. He didn't end it with just a peck on the lips-no this was an all out make out session on her doorstep and Naruto's eyes fluttered open in surprise as she responded fervently,yanking him closer by the front of his ridiculous orange uniform.

He had thought himself too bold with that kind of kiss to the queen of purity and innocence but it seemed he was the one being led into a steady dance of their tongues by her,yeah the future Hokage wasn't having that. He grabbed Hinata and pressed her against her apartment door, not once breaking their kiss and proceeded to take control once again. The lavender-eyed young woman gasped when she felt his hand squeeze her bottom tightly. Naruto smirked in a fox-like manner and Hinata almost melted on the spot. Naruto leaned down to kiss her again but the girl stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"What is it?Have I made you uncomfortable?"Naruto asked worriedly.

Hinata giggled and shook her head.

"No of course not I just have to open the door so we can continue this in private,"she purred, jerking her hips against his.

Naruto groaned softly and she pulled the from her bra and slowly made movements to open the door,causing Naruto to snatch it from her hand and unlock it instead. He swept the petite young woman off her feet and rushed into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind them.

**(x**X**x**Sasu**x**Sakux**X**x)

"_Twinkle Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are..."_Sakura sang softly, leaning on her balcony and gazing up at the night sky. It had been awhile since she had done this. It felt very peaceful and she rarely had a moment like this in her line of work. She was snapped out of her thoughts by footsteps down her hallway. She smiled to herself when she felt the presence of Sasuke next to her.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"She grinned drunkenly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow;obviously she could not hold her sake well like her mentor could. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought of the only woman in the world who could punch him through three trees and still be alive to tell about it. Sakura's grin widened, she was sure that he was thinking of Tsunade-shishou by the way he shuddered.

"Hn,"he replied.

Sakura frowned and took her hand and smacked him across the head with it. Sasuke looked taken aback. What the hell?!What did he do to deserve to be smacked?

"The hell Sakura?!"He growled,there was actually a hand print on his face which was turning redder by the second.

When she didn't answer Sasuke looked up and was very freaked out to see Sakura staring at the offending appendage in what appeared to be apparent wonderment.

"Uh Sakura?"He asked, the confusion very clear in his eyes.

"Huh?"She replied, never once removing her hands from her eye sight.

"Why did you _hit _me and why in the world are you staring at your hand like that?"Sasuke ground out. He was a little annoyed that she didn't give him her full attention.

_Dude don't tell me you're jealous of her _hand_ ? -_ His inner Sasuke guffawed.

**I thought I got rid of you in therapy...-Sasuke said back**

_**Well obviously not. Gee for a prodigy you sure do the dumbest stuff**_

**I do NOT!What do you know anyway, you're just a voice inside my head!**

_Said the mentally impaired kid to the voice inside his head._

**Hey you can't make smart comments like that to me!I'm friggin Sasuke Uchiha bitch!**

_You do realize that technically you just called yourself a bitch,right?_

**...**

_Oh yeah!score three gazillion for Inner Sasuke!Score ZERO for the one who actually has control of the physical body. You know that's really kind of pathetic that I'm smarter than the one who made me?_

**Go back to where you came from Inner!I'm trying to figure out why Sakura-chan punched me in the fa-**

_Oh!Saku-chan!The hot girl that you couldn't get with after all these years?Yeah I remember her from therapy!All that pent-up sexual tension that you couldn't handle..._

_HEY! I have an idea!-_

**Well I don't care**

_Dude just let me have control of the body this one time!I know exactly what to do for our little cherry blossom over there-Hey is she staring at her hand?_

**No I will NOT let you-well yeah she kind of is. I don't know why though...**

_Well I'm going to succeed where you couldn't and find out!!Move over asshole!Inners coming out to play!_

_**(A/n:*Here Inner Sasuke somehow over comes Sasuke's "amazing" mental capacity and takes over the body)**_

_Oh yeah so this is what it feels like to be on the outside!I feel great!_

**What the fuck Inner!How did you do that?!**

_Oh well it's all a part of my genius. _

**Which you apparently stole from me!**

_It's kind of hard to steal something that was already yours in the first place chicken butt!_

**Whatever just give me my body back!**

_Yeah, how bout a no. Dude I have some many things to do while I'm in this body!Where to begin!Oh yeah Sakura-chan the hottie!_

**No I won't let you, you evil psycho Inner!You'd better not lay a finger on **_**my**_** Sakura-chan or so help me I will kill-**

*Beep*

_Oh so that's how you use that mute button that you used on me so many years ago!*kisses the remote*MUAH!I love you babe. Now on to business._

All poor Sasuke can do now is watch as his Inner Sasuke bewitches his ex-teammate.

Inner Sasuke's POV

Man she's hotter than before that dipstick left the village!Sweet!I'm so gonna have fun with this one!

"Ahem Sakura-_chan _you never answered my question,"I purred, and sat on the bed next to her.

That made her look up from her hand. I swear this girl must be high instead of drunk. I mean seriously what's so interesting about a hand?

"Uh Sasuke -kun are you feeling okay?"She asked her emerald eyes widening in concern as she felt my forehead with the same infernal hand she had smacked me (well technically the emo-bitch) with.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan,"I waved her hand away and asked,"What makes you think I'm not?"

"Oh nothing at all except for the fact that you never call me Sakura-chan!"Sakura replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and mentally glared at Sasuke. How could you have a crush on someone for so long and not let it show in even the simplest gestures. Sasuke gestured wildly because he still couldn't speak and I did the sensible thing and pointed and laughed at him.

"Er- sorry Sakura, I didn't know you'd have a problem with it if I did,"I apologized.

To my surprise she merely grinned and said,"No of course not Sasuke-kun!"

Yeah note to self:no alcohol for Sakura in the makes her bipolar.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Sakura stretching out on her bed and it was then that I decided to put my plan into action.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan,"I purred seductively.

"Hmm?"she asked, opening her eyes at my tone.

_Cast the line._

"How about we play a little game?"

"What kind of game?"

_I think we've got a bite._

"It's a game called A Kiss For A Kiss"

"How do you play?"

_She sure won the award for smartest in her graduating class._

"Easy I give you a kiss and you have to give me a kiss. But the person receiving the kiss can't lift a finger no matter how good or bad it may be."

"Um I'm not so sure about that kind of game..."

"Aw come on Sakura-chan 'll be fun"

_Now just reel 'er in boys._

"Well...if you really want to then okay!"

_Gotta love that alcoholic influence. You don't have to say it. I already know;I'm badass!_

_Poor Sasu-chan!Now why couldn't you have done something like this._

***Flips his Inner Sasuke the finger.***

_Well!I never!I guess I'll just have to make myself feel better with a kiss or possibly kiss_es _from Sakura-chan!_

***Glares with murderous intent***

_*blows a raspberry*_

Anyway back to Sakura-chan.

"Okay so do you want to go first Sakura or should I?"

"I'll do it!"

Sakura sat up in the bed and in one wild moment we had locked lips. I swear to freakin Jesus or Kami or Jashin or Allah or whoever the heck is up there it was magnificence. It got even better when she decided to be a little minx and brush her tongue across mine and then proceeded to take control of my mouth.

_Damn me for letting her go first!_

We broke apart for air and it took all of my self control not to yank her back as soon as my breathing became normal.

_Heh oh little Sakura-chan. You will pay dearly for your little show._

I smirked at her and I swear she gulped like she knew that she was in trouble. I grabbed her by the chin and kissed her chastely on the lips and pulled back.

"Your turn,"I said, grinning at the look of shock on her face. I know that she was expecting an all out porn flick by the way I had looked at her and by the end of the night that was exactly what she was going to get.

Sakura growled and then she pounced;right in my lap! When I opened my mouth to restate the rules she smirked and said,"I do believe that you only said that the person being kissed cannot do the touching. So I am perfectly legal right now."

I couldn't argue with that but hey what man will let a woman outdo him and not even try to gain back his masculinity? She kissed me on both cheeks and on the forehead and then she went to the corner of my mouth. She licked her tongue out far enough to barely ghost the skin and she began to kiss down my neck sucking on every other piece of flesh she came in contact with.

I tried not to touch her I really did but she was wreaking havoc on my senses and I needed her lips on mine so I did the only logical thing (to a male) I could do;i grabbed her by the chin and tilted her head up far enough so that I could get the sweet kiss I had so longed for.

Sakura emitted a surprised squeak when she felt my hands on her. I have decided that I love that adorable sound so she will do it often tonight. While I'm on the outside having the best time of my life poor Sasu-chan has to watch without getting any of the action at all.

_*Sticks tongue out at the poor little dunce*_

_I know to you dear readers it may seem like I'm being a bastard to Sasuke but he had this coming. Too long has he let Sakura-chan go untouched. Too long has he acted the part of the vicious asshole towards her. It is now time for a new age, a new Sasuke to come and try his hand at Sakura-chan's love!And now Sasuke watch as I-_

***Yanks the remote from Inner Sasuke's grasp as Inner Sasuke cackles evilly***

***Turns the mute button off***

**It feels good to be back.**

_*gapes in shock*_

_How the hell did you-_

***smirks*You slipped up Inner. That little moment where you decided to take things further. Yeah I took control back. Now, *crosses arms* its time for you to go back in the box.**

_*Jumps back and gets prepared for a fight* What!But I don't wanna! It's dark in there and there's nothing but your old memories to keep me company!i won't go back willingly you bastard!_

**You do realize that you just called yourself a bastard. Technically speaking of course.**

_You think you're so smart but guess what Uchiha-you're not!_

**Pfft!Whatever. Let's do this!**

"_Let's do this!"? Seriously .Now come and let me kick your ass._

**[ a / n : here Inner Sasuke gets put back in the box but not before taking a portion of shirt back with don't ask why. He just do things like that. Also from this point on the chapter will be the regular point of view. ]**

It feels good to be back,Sasuke thought and then he noticed something quite odd going on with his lips and his body. There was a Sakura attached to both his lips and his hands. What an interesting predicament. Well...after that moan that Sakura just emitted Sasuke had no choice but to continue where his Inner had left off and even a bit further than that. Sakura squeaked as she was thrown back on the bed. Yep, definitely a bit further.

**[ a / n : well dudes, this chap was long in the making and now it is finally ready. I hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays to all!Also sorry if anyone is offended with the shortness on the Naru x Hina front. I felt that it should have been short and sweet. Hopefully it was. Please R & R**

**Merry Christmas to all!**

**--mOmO out ---**


End file.
